


Harry Days are Best

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking in, Harry sees the lone figure, sitting at a chair by the window and looking out. The grey eyes are as steady as iron, dull and unwavering in their scrutiny of a small tree just outside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Days are Best

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the Harry/Draco Big Bang III in 2008. Illustration for "Nightingale" by michi_thekiller.
> 
>  
> 
> **Quote:**
> 
>  
> 
> _Walking in, he sees the lone figure, sitting at a chair by the window and looking out. The grey eyes are as steady as iron, dull and unwavering in their scrutiny of a small tree just outside._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Hey." Harry feels like the air has been forced out of him. Seeing Draco like this, there is a fist in his stomach, and the feeling reminds him of things that he'd rather forget. Some of them because they are too bad to remember, and some of them because they are too good._
> 
>  
> 
> _"....H-h-arry?" The blonde opens up to him, stuttering over his name but eyes lighting up._
> 
>  
> 
> _He forces himself to smile. "Draco," he says, and walks over, each step like moving through water. But it is Draco who turns to him, like a flower towards the sun._
> 
>  
> 
> _"How are we doing today?" he asks, his voice deceptively cheerful, gentle. If Draco is a live flower, planted in the ground, Harry is one of fabric and plastic, collecting dust. He shouldn't be anyone's sun. (Or son, for that matter, since he apparently gets people killed, but that's a pun he doesn't much want to think about.) There are glass vases full of those colourful, horrible fake flowers here, all over the place._
> 
>  
> 
> _"G-good," Draco manages to stutter out, and he slides his arms around Harry's waist, pressing his face into his stomach._
> 
>  
> 
> _Harry inhales deeply, his fingers stroking pale, pale blonde hair. It looks faded and dull, like aging silk thread, not bleached brilliant near-white-gold by the sunlight. It's getting too long; they don't know how to take care of him here, not the way that he deserves._
> 
>  
> 
> _"H-haarry days are b-best," Draco manages, and Harry does have to smile at that, even though it hurts._

  
**Harry Days are Best**

  
  
  
  



End file.
